


green apple

by milhojas



Series: COLORS! [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Fruit Bat Hybrid Huang Renjun, Hybrid Huang Renjun, M/M, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), renjuns a bit stubborn but hes rlly just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milhojas/pseuds/milhojas
Summary: renjun is a fruit bat and mark is in love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: COLORS! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	green apple

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: green apple color pencil

renjun's teeth sank deeper into the apple, a blush on his cheeks from pure delight. mark was intrigued, especially at his sharp fangs that gleamed underneath the shimmering juice.

mark knew renjun was a fruit bat hybrid, and many of the members were actually hybrids as well, but he never took notice of his animalistic features. he didn't have many physical bat characteristics except for the pointy little black ears that sat on top of his head and the fangs, of course.

the boy looked so peaceful sitting there, feasting off of the multiple fruits from the bowl in his lap. mark was startled with renjun turned around to hang upside down from the edge of the bed.

for a second, mark was concerned. lying down like that would be bad for his blood flow but then he remembered that he mentioned this once in passing.

" _it's a habit_ ," he said, " _just a bit of a primal instinct_." since he didn't have a practical use for hanging upside down, he would just do it every now and then to ease himself.

"why do you keep staring at me like that?" giggled renjun. he was now a few feet away from mark instead of across the room. renjun's bat ears twitched, awaiting mark's response.

"you're cute."

renjun squeaked at that, his face flooding with the brightest shade of red mark had ever seen. renjun fell perfectly onto mark's lap, his back facing the other. mark wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's center, snuggling into his side.

"you smell nice, too," mark mumbled, cheekbones prominent as he gave a tiny smile. "what's gotten into you? why are you so cuddly today?" renjun wiggled in the other's grasp.

"can't i just hug you?"

renjun hummed, his pointy tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick his lips. "what do you want from me?"

"nothing! why do you think i always want somethin' from you when i get touchy?" renjun was silent for a few moments before spinning around and facing mark. his eyes were crescents, hands grabbing onto mark's. "you're being weird," he laughed.

mark released himself from the grip, his hands slipping back to renjun's waist. "i'm gonna tickle you!" he jested, pulling renjun back onto the couch with him. renjun squeaked in bliss when mark began to scratch behind his ears.

"stop!" renjun playfully whined, still wrapping both of them with a blanket. mark only laughed at his cuteness.

**Author's Note:**

> love me a bit of hybrid renjun!! he'd usually be a cat in other stories, but i felt like a fruit bat hybrid rlly fit the concept! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> twt: [softwrld](https://twitter.com/softwrld)  
> cc: [s4nrio](https://curiouscat.me/s4nrio)


End file.
